Dragon Ball Z ARC
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Teams RWBY and most of JNPR are brought to the Time Nest. They are then forced to watch certain events unfold for a certain dorky knight. How will they react to these new events. And when the time comes, will they still accept Jaune for who he is? Find out here on Dragon Ball Z ARC!
1. Chapter 1

_**SaurusRock625: Yo, yo, yo, it's S to the R to the 6-2-5! Here we are with a brand new universe being created! And here to help with the announcements is none other than Time Kai herself!**_

 _ **Time Kai: Hel-lo!**_

 _ **Me: Welcome to the set of the show Time Kai. Let's be honest, I really didn't think this story would get off the ground.**_

 _ **Time Kai: I guess we'll just have to wait until we get some reviews. We hope you enjoy this new idea.**_

 _ **Me: Oh, and if you have yet to play Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, be warned: Spoiler alert in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Character Design For Jaune**_

 _ **Species: Frost Demon (Frieza Race)**_

 _ **Height: Second Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 3**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 12**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 80**_

 _ **Nose: Type 12**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 8**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

 _ *****I don't own Dragon Ball Z or RWBY!*****_

* * *

 _ **Call from a God! - The Beginning of a Whole New History!**_

* * *

In a place known as the Time Nest, find ourselves with four certain individuals who were huddled around something. Something important.

The first of them was a half Saiyan half human hybrid by the name of Trunks. More accurately, this is Mirai Trunks: the version of Trunks who traveled back in time in a time machine that his mother built to try and save her longtime friend Goku from dying of a heart disease. But we'll get to that later.

The next individual is a member of Frieza's Clan. He has sapphire colored biogems in his head, chest, forearms and forelegs, and is about a head shorter than Trunks. His skin is an icy shade of blue, and he has two black horns on the sides of his head like those that Frieza had in his first form. The bio armor he wears is more of an egg shell color, and he has red eyes with purple eye markings and lips. This is Trunks' partner in the Time Patrol, Furōzun. He doesn't speak much.

The next individual is known as the Elder Kai. He looks like the younger Supreme Kai known as Shin, before he used the Potara Earrings to permanently fuse with Kibito and became Kibito Kai. But like his name implies, Elder Kai is an old man with only a thousand years left in him.

Finally, we have a much younger looking member of the Kai race. She is a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter than Mirai Trunks.

This is the Supreme Kai of Time: Guardian of the Time Nest and creator of the Time Patrol. And believe me, with a title like that, you'd be wise to stay on her good side.

Anyways, they were currently standing around a large egg laid by TokiToki, the bird of time. And when this egg hatches, a new timeline will be born. So you can see why this is such a big deal for them.

"Oh, I'm so nervous… the day has finally come and I don't know if we're totally prepared yet." Time Kai said nervously.

"Now, now, let's not get so stressed out over this. This is a momentous occasion. We should be celebrating, not breaking down into a fit of what ifs." said Elder Kai.

Furōzun nodded in agreement, wishing he could speak his mind as well. It's unfortunate that he's all but mute since he doesn't like to talk much. He'd give the tip of his tail for a sign or two right about now if he could.

Trunks placed a hand on the Supreme Kai of Time's shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

"They're right, Supreme Kai of Time. We should focus more on the events that will happen now, instead of stressing over the things that could happen." Trunks said. "Just trust us on this."

The Supreme Kai of Time smiled and drew her attention back to the egg.

"You're right, everyone. This isn't the time to be worrying about what could happen to the egg." Time Kai said in agreement. "I mean, it's not like several people from this new timeline are just gonna fall right out of the sky and land right on top of us! ...Right?"

WRONG!

A whistling sound followed by a gradually growing screaming sound caught the attention of the Elder Kai as he began to look up.

"Do you guys hear that?" Elder Kai asked.

"Sounds like a bunch of girls and one guy screaming." Trunks replied.

As the screaming got louder and louder, our group could make out seven black dots that were getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to the ground. The Supreme Kai of Time squinted her eyes in an attempt to see better, and saw that it was a bunch of people that were falling right towards them. Her eyes widened as she realized something important.

These strangers can't fly!

" **WHOA-OA-OA, EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"** cried Time Kai.

She and the others began to run in place, making the same sound that Fred Flintstone makes when he runs, but it was all in vain. In a thick cloud of dust, the seven strangers landed full force right on top of them!

When the dust cleared, it revealed that, thankfully, the egg that TokiToki laid didn't get squashed. But the others weren't as lucky.

"Ugh… is everyone okay?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"Well aside from Blake's butt being in my face, and this lumpy pillow I'm sitting on, I'm fine." replied a voice belonging to an orange haired girl.

"I'm no pillow you whipper-snapper! Get off me!" yelled Elder Kai.

"Did anyone get the name of that hooded missile that hit me?" groaned a swirly eyed Trunks.

"Ruby Rose." said the hooded girl.

"Thank you." Trunks said.

A black haired girl with a black bow in her hair and amber eyes got up off of Furōzun, who had several lumps on his head that weren't his horns. The girl, who we know is Blake, looked kinda concerned for the poor Frost Demon.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

Furōzun just held up a wooden sign that he pulled out of absolutely nowhere.

{I was fine before the head trauma. Are there bells ringing, or is it just me?}

"Aw, now Blake broke one." whined the orange haired girl.

"Nora, now is not the time." said the only boy in the group.

This boy has black hair that is black with a single pink highlight, magenta eyes, and he wears green Chinese style clothing. He seems to not show much emotion, but at the same time he's not so monotonous that you can't hold a decent conversation with him.

"Sorry, Ren." Nora apologized.

"Well, I'd say we really fell for that one." said a blonde girl with lilac eyes.

All those present groaned and facepalmed at the stupid pun that the girl made.

" _I swear her sense of humor is worse than Vegeta's."_ Supreme Kai of Time mentally groaned.

"Eh? Eh? Aw, come on, that was a great pun!" said the blonde.

"No, Yang, it wasn't." quipped a white haired girl with an offset ponytail.

"Aw, what do you know about humor, Weiss?" Yang questioned irritably.

Yang and Weiss growled as they glared at each other, ready to fight at a moment's notice. The others there looked a bit nervous, knowing the kind of damage Yang can do when angry. The fact that Weiss has fully unlocked her family's Semblance doesn't make them feel any better either.

Our four heroes along with TokiToki could only look on and sweat drop at the interaction. These guys get along worse than Beerus and Champa. And those two absolutely despise each other!

" _This is just getting weird."_ they all thought.

That's when the redhead girl in spartan armor noticed that one member of their group was missing.

"Wait, where's Jaune?" she asked.

"Oh, knowing his luck he's here. And there… and there… and…"

"Weiss!" Ruby interrupted.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"Too soon!" scolded Ruby.

"As for where your friend is, miss Pyrrha, I believe I have the answer to that."

Everyone, human and alien alike, looked up to see someone floating in the air above the Time Nest. But what they saw, only the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai knew what it was. It was a humanoid that looked to be covered in dark pink Vulpimancer pelts, he wore a blindfold, and has six strange gill slits on each side of his neck. His hair is black, and there seems to be a glowing white scroll clutched firmly in his hand.

Next to him is a humanoid species known as a fallen angel. He's tall with jet black skin, a lean and compact build, and his white hair looks similar to Gohan from Mirai Trunks' timeline. He has a set of red dragon wings on his back that looked a bit tattered from past battles. His red eyes looked like they could burn a hole right through your soul, and he has a pair of small fangs poking out from his upper lip. His clothing is Gothic in design, consisting of a lighter black bodysuit, several red belts on each arm and leg, a spiked kneepad on his right knee, and a collar that had metal studs on it. Held in his hand is a staff that appears to be made from bones with a red orb clutched firmly in the talon bones at the top.

The two individuals floated down and landed in front of our entourage. At first, no one said or did anything. But they all could feel the power radiating from the duo and knew they aren't the type of people you should piss off.

That's when Supreme Kai of Time's brain caught up to the situation.

" **EEEYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Y-Y-Y-Y… YAMI-SAMA!"**

The now named Yami merely stood there, not reacting to the Supreme Kai of Time's outburst. The female Kai and her elderly predecessor quickly rushed in front of the duo, and bowed as low as possible in a show of respect and submission.

", Watashi no ōhei, watashi no omo wa go yōsha kudasai. Watashi wa anata ga kite ita koto ga shira rete ita, watakushiha yori ōku no sonkei de anata o mukaete iru to omoimasu."* said the Supreme Kai of Time in a strange language.

"It is as she says, Lord Yami. If I may inquire, why are you here?" added Elder Kai.

"Please rise, my friends. There is no need for you to bow, despite my place atop the pecking order. I am merely here to answer some questions and provide a little insight about a mister Jaune Arc to teams RWBY and JNPR over there." replied the man wearing Vulpimancer pelts.

This new information instantly got Pyrrha riled up.

" **How do you know Jaune? What have you done to him?!"** Pyrrha demanded.

She and the others reached for their weapons… only to grasp thin air. They gasped and began searching all over their bodies, but no luck. All of both teams weapons were missing.

"Exemplary timing, Arukōru." Yami complimented.

"Thank you, my lord. I live to serve." replied the fallen angel.

Both teams looked up to see that their weapons were shrunk down and trapped within the orb within the Angel's staff. Arukōru merely smirked at their utterly flummoxed looks, knowing that he was going to have so much fun right now.

"I suggest you all calm down and let me explain. I mean you no harm, and your friend Jaune is perfectly fine. Right now, he's most likely wondering where you all went and is probably looking for you as we speak." Yami explained. "So instead of attacking me, why don't you all just sit down and we can talk this out like mature and reasonable people."

Seeing that they obviously couldn't win against these guys, everyone just sat down in the soft armchairs that materialized beneath them. Smiling in a friendly manner, Yami snapped his fingers and materialized a coffee table with chilled sake and a lot of shot glasses.

"Why don't we begin with a proper introduction. Good morning, my name is Yami. I am the Guardian of Creation in this universe." Yami said as he poured himself a drink.

"And I am his aide. I'm simply the life form that's known as Arukōru. And at the moment, it is my duty to protect and care for Lord Yami in any way I can."

"The name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang said with a cocky smirk.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said with a slight holier than thou tone.

"Blake Belladonna." the Cat Faunus said simply.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose!" introduced the childish hooded girl.

"Nora's the name, breaking legs is my game!" Nora said excitedly.

"I am Lei Ren." the boy said monotonously.

"And I am Pyrrha Nikos." said the friendly redhead spartan.

The Supreme Kai of Time smiled at this type of interaction and downed a shot of sake. She never did like drinking much, but she did enjoy a drink on occassion. And this was an especially good thing for her liver.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, but you guys and gals can call me Time Kai. I manage the flow of time throughout every universe from here in the Time Nest." she explained before gesturing to the bird. "And this is my best friend, TokiToki."

"Tooooo, Kiiiiiiiii!" crowed the bird.

Time Kai then gestured to the lavender haired Saiyan halfling next to her.

"This is Trunks Briefs…"

"BRIEFS? HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Ruby and Nora. Even Weiss giggled at the ridiculous name.

Trunks just sighed and shook his head at their reaction.

"Yes, I am aware of the ridiculousness of my name. But there's no need to laugh about it." Trunks said before muttering "I didn't exactly pick my name."

"Anyway, the old man next to us is known simply as Elder Kai. He's a previous generation Supreme Kai." Time Kai introduced. "And the alien next to him is Furōzun. He's Trunks' partner in the Time Patrol."

{'Sup?}

"Who you calling old?" demanded Elder Kai. "I'm only a millennium older than you, Time Kai, so that doesn't make me an old man!"

Yang just scoffed with a grin on her face.

"Yeah it does."

"What ever happened to respecting your elders?" grumbled Elder Kai.

Arukōru merely chuckled at this. True, the Elder Kai may not be that old, but ever since his accidental Potara Fusion with that old witch his body has become older than his mind.

"Oh lighten up, Elder Kai. We've come bearing a gift." Arukōru said. "But before we give it to you, we need to know what Ruby and the others remember."

"All I know is that we were walking to class with Jauney before we saw a bright light. Next thing we know, we're falling, I land on an old guy, and Blake's butt is in my face." explained Nora. "And what do you mean by Time Patrol, Time Kai?"

"I'll field that one." volunteered Yami.

He got up from his chair and picked up the scroll he'd brought with him.

"The Time Patrol is a squadron of elite warriors that fight to protect the flow of history. You see, managing and keeping events in time flowing on the correct course is a lot of hard work, and Time Kai simply can't do it all on her own like she used to. So she recruited Trunks along with other powerful warriors like Furōzun over there, and created the Time Patrol. And my gift to you all is this."

Yami held up the pure white scroll and presented it to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"That is what's known as a Blank Scroll of Eternity. When TokiToki's Egg hatches and the new universe is born every significant event in that universe's history will be recorded in that scroll. Which brings us to the reason Teams RWBY and NPR are here."

"I have been meaning to ask: how did we get here?" Ren asked.

"Well you see, I had my assistant Arukōru bring you here for the sole purpose of witnessing the events that will take place in that scroll. You are to watch the contents of that scroll through to the very end, and are not to interfere with the events as they take place. Any change in history that is caused from outside interference before the events have truly taken place could cause the destruction of that very universe. Do I make myself clear?"

The tone in Yami's voice was enough to make all those present sweat in absolute terror. Each of them could swear they saw their deaths flash before their eyes. Being unable to speak, they just nodded in affirmative and Furōzun held up another sign.

{Please don't kill us!}

"Good. I'm glad we could have this chat." Yami said with a smile.

He turned to leave and took a few steps forward.

"Arukōru, let's get out of here."

"Yes, Yami-sama."

The fallen angel put a hand on his lord's shoulder, and tapped his staff on the ground two times.

"Oh, and one more thing. Teams RWBY and NPR will get their weapons back when they've finished watching the events of the scroll." Arukōru informed.

That said: the two were engulfed in shadows before they went and disappeared from the time nest. A few seconds of silence went by before Ruby asked an important question.

"Does this mean we're going to be staying here while we watch history unfold?"

"I'll go make up the guest beds." sighed Trunks in resignation.

* * *

 _ **Translation: Please, forgive my insolence, my lord. Had I known that you were coming, I would have greeted you with more respect.**_

 _ **Arukōru: Alcohol**_

* * *

 _ **Me: Well, that's all for this chapter and I hope to get some great reviews for it.**_

 _ **Time Kai: Also note that Saurus here has put up a poll to decide which lucky lady will eventually marry Jaune. Here are the choices.**_

 _ **Launch**_

 _ **Tights (Bulma's Sister)**_

 _ **Fasha**_

 _ **Gine**_

 _ **Android #18/Lazuli**_

 _ **Zangya**_

 _ **Vados**_

 _ **Me: Please note I will accept votes that guest reviewers leave in their reviews. And I hope to make the next chapter at least 4000 words long, minus the Author notes. Until next time… ROCK THE DRAGON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Whoa, look at that! So many reviews after just a single chapter! I can only imagine how many more reviews there will be after this one.**_

 _ **Time Kai: Though, in response to a review from New Universe Returns, this story is not a RWBY Watches or reacts story. Everyone's reactions to certain events will take place only in the beginning of every few chapters, or so.**_

 _ **Me: And to answer this review from The Lord of the Pies, this version of Jaune will be in the DBZ universe.**_

 _ **Time Kai: And now that that's out of the way, we need to get this chapter started. Ready?**_

 _ **Me: Ready! HI-HO SILVER, AWAY!**_

 _ ***As I ride off to write the chapter, me and my horse fall through the floor.***_

 _ **Me: I MEANT TO DO THAT.**_

 _ **Time Kai: ...I… can never get used to his antics… Also, for those of you who don't know, Jaune's Character design in this story uses the customizations provided in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. But here's a refresher of what he'll look like.**_

* * *

 _ **Character Design For Jaune**_

 _ **Species: Frost Demon (Frieza Race)**_

 _ **Height: Second Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 3**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 12**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 80**_

 _ **Nose: Type 12**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 8**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Dragon Ball Z or RWBY! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Rest In Peace, Monty.***_

* * *

 _ **A Banished Knight! - Birth of a New Universe!**_

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, everyone was once again stationed around TokiToki's Egg. Their anticipation of the hatching process was quite high, especially since a higher level deity has basically ordered them to watch the events that unfold in this new timeline. Needless to say, everyone is on edge.

"I find it kind of hard to believe that a simple egg could possibly hold an entire timeline within the confines of its shell." Weiss commented.

"Now listen, Weiss, I know that it's a bit hard to believe but it's the truth. You just need to keep an open mind." Elder Kai said.

Furōzun held up a sign while nodding in agreement.

{Wrinkly's got a point.}

"I'll pretend that I didn't pretend to hear that…" grumbled Elder Kai.

"If you want, I can lend you my five hundred dollar skin lotion to help get rid of some of those wrinkles." Weiss offered.

That comment made everyone, including TokiToki, look at Weiss like she'd grown a second head. And the stares were kind of making the Schnee heiress uncomfortable.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Weiss asked.

"You seriously use a skin lotion that costs five hundred dollars?" Time Kai asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How else do you think I keep my skin looking so radiant?" Weiss asked like it was obvious.

That just earned her a bunch of deadpan looks, and a rather insulting sign from Furōzun.

{*COUGHCOUGH-waste of money-COUGHCOUGH*}

And this time, it was Weiss's turn to grumble.

"Sheesh, everybody's a critic."

 _ ***Crriiiickkk***_

That sound instantly caught everyone's attention.

"Did you say something?" Ren asked Trunks.

The half Saiyan merely shook his head no with a raised eyebrow. That's when they heard another cracking sound followed by three more. Upon seeing the cracks in the egg and how it was moving, they came up with only one logical explanation.

"OMYGAWD, THE EGG'S HATCHING!" squealed Time Kai.

"TOOOOO! TOOOOO!" crowed an excited TokiToki.

"Push! Push! Breathe! Push! Push! Breathe!" chanted Nora.

"I can't believe it! TokiToki's gonna be a momma, this is so exciting!" said Yang as she hugged Ruby at bit too hard.

"Please stop…" wheezed Ruby.

"Alright everyone, stand back! Give it some room!" Trunks ordered.

Wisely, everyone backed up and waited with great anticipation for the new universe to be born. The egg shook faster and the shell began to break more and more. All those present could practically feel the raw power that was about to burst from the egg. Whatever kinds of events were gonna be born from this universe, it was sure to be a real doozy of a universe full of strong fighters.

Finally, the egg's shell burst into shards as a stream of bright light shot up into the air! Once it was at the highest point of the Time Nest, the energy began to collect and condense into an orb of raw power. And within that orb was a swirling orange universe that looked so much like the milky way galaxy.

Everyone, human, Faunus, god and alien alike was astounded by what they were seeing. This is the very creation of a brand new universe!

Supreme Kai of Time had filled them in earlier. Before this universe was born, there was a total of twelve different universes. Each one is unique in its own way and is assigned a God of Destruction to watch over it and help keep the balance between Creation and Destruction. While the Supreme Kais are the Gods of Creation, there is also a God of Destruction.

But the hatching of TokiToki's Egg… it's lead to the creation of a thirteenth universe!

"It's so beautiful…!" Trunks gasped in awe.

"It truly is." Added a smiling Elder Kai. "The creation of a new universe is not something one gets to witness often in life, if at all. This is a real treat."

That's when the new Scroll of Eternity began to glow with a golden light. This light signifies that key events in the time stream have begun to take root in a certain universe. And Ruby was the one who noticed it.

"Uh, guys? The scroll is glowing." Ruby informed.

This new information drew everyone's attention to the scroll and got a big grin out of the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Excellent. This means that history is beginning to truly take root in this new universe." Supreme Kai of Time said. "Now, all we have to do is unroll the scroll and we can view its contents. It'll be just like going to the movies."

As the group walked over to the scroll, their excitement and anticipation levels began to rise. They didn't know why, but they had a feeling that this particular story was going to be something none of them would ever forget. And several of them had their own thoughts on how this might go.

" _Maybe Jaune is actually a competent hunter in this new universe. Can't believe I'm thinking that…"_ thought Weiss.

" _Maybe Jauney's Semblance lets him turn into a sloth in this universe!"_ Obviously, that was Nora.

" _I wonder if me and Jaune finally get together in this universe? Then I can finally have his babies!"_ Pyrrha thought with a little drool leaking from her mouth.

...The poor deluded girl. She may never know the harsh truth. I guess she'll just have to find out the hard way, don't you think?

"Now…" the Time Kai unfurls the Scroll. "Let's see what kinds of secrets are hidden within this new history."

The camera pans to the screen on the scroll itself before zooming in. Once that happens, the screen turns white.

* * *

 _ **/Age: ?/**_

* * *

Planet Cold… this is the home of a warrior race known as the Frost Demons. While each one is strong in their own right, only one family is the strongest among them. And that is the royal family known as the Cold Clan. The Colds are a warmongering family: and one such member of the family is about to do something that will lead him down an extremely dark path.

"I don't understand, father. Why am I so weak compared to you and Cooler?" asked a younger and surprisingly less evil Frieza. "I know that I have much raw power within me. You yourself said so. But I just can't seem to draw it all out like I should be able to."

Frieza's giant of a father contemplated his son's words. They certainly had merit, and yet they still irked him. However, Cold knew to keep his cool in this situation. It was clear to him what had to be done.

"Well my son, it isn't simply that you lack the capability to draw out your full power. Merely, there is something blocking your power and you must expel it from your being." Cold said to his son.

"I… don't think I quite understand, father." Frieza said.

"It means that your kindness makes you far too soft, my boy. You must somehow expel the goodness in your soul and leave only evil! Should you manage to do this, you will be able to utilize the full power that you so desperately try to grasp!" Cold explained.

"Yes, I see…" muttered an inspired Frieza.

The younger version of the galactic tyrant that we all know and love to hate watched as his father walked over to a wall decorated with finely crafted and highly intricate looking tiles. King Cold pressed one of the tiles deeper into the wall, revealing that it was a hidden switch. With a few clicks, a secret compartment was unlocked and opened up to reveal… a bottle of wine?

At least, that's what it looks like.

King Cold took the bottle out of the compartment along with a small goblet. He popped the cork on the bottle and filled the goblet with the strange glowing pink wine until it was half full.

"Father, while I am not opposed to the idea of enjoying a glass of wine every so often, I feel I must ask: is this really an appropriate time for wine?" Frieza inquired.

As Cold placed the bottle on the table, he merely smirked and chuckled a bit. Such a question was to be expected.

"This is no ordinary wine, my boy. It is a special elixir that has been used by our family for many generations. Once you drink it, the elixir will take a near instant effect and rid your soul of its good half while bringing about your full potential. But for it to work, you must drink this whole goblet in one go." Cold explained.

Frieza's eyes were now wide with a look of understanding crossing his features. Still, he was a bit skeptical. If this elixir could do so much for a Frost Demon, why did his father wait until now to give him any?

As if sensing the unasked question, King Cold began to explain things in a bit more fine detail.

"I could not let you use the elixir until now because of the risks involved with drinking it. The sheer amount of power that is released as soon as one drinks it is enough to literally shatter one's soul. I myself nearly died when I drank it. So I'm certain that you now understand why I was, and still am, hesitant to let you drink this? For once you do, there's absolutely no turning back." King Cold warned.

Hearing this made Frieza become totally serious as he stared at the glowing liquid in the goblet before him. He knows that his father is incredibly strong, so for this elixir to nearly kill him… it was an unsettling thought to say the least.

But nevertheless, Frieza knows that if he wants to run an empire that strikes fear across the galaxy, he must rid himself of all inhibition. Quiet the storm of kindness in his mind. Only then would he achieve the power necessary to grow strong enough to follow in his father's footsteps.

So he steeled his resolve, shut his eyes, and downed the contents of the goblet in one gulp.

The effects were instantaneous.

Frieza began to scream in pain as his power began to shoot up through the roof. It felt like his soul was being ripped in two, and you know something… it really was. From his back, a ball of light began to exit the Frost Demon as a swirling vortex opened up and sucked it in.

While this was going on, a dark purple aura of Ki erupted around Frieza. It got so intense that lightning began to spark around the Frost Demon, showing that his power was rising well beyond its normal limits. King Cold breathed out a sigh of utter awe at his son's power and knew only one thing.

" _My son… you truly are the one who shall become the strongest in the universe!"_

Frieza was having similar thoughts.

" _With this power… yes! I could become the most powerful being in the entire cosmos!"_

But what neither Frost Demon knew was that Frieza's good half was not destroyed. Rather, it was sent through a wormhole to another dimension.

* * *

 _ **/Remnant: Present Time\**_

* * *

Jaune was having a pretty good day today. He managed to get up on time, Nora actually controlled herself enough to save him some pancakes at breakfast, he actually aced professor Port's pop quiz for once, and to top it all off he defeated Cardin in combat class without even using Crocea Mors.

It really was an astounding match for the spectators. Yang had joked about how Jaune could never hold his own in a fist fight and many other students were inclined to agree with her. So Jaune decided to take that bet.

He left Crocea Mors on the sidelines along with his armor plating with Cardin sticking to his armor and mace. Many students snickered at the knight thinking that the fight, if you could call it a fight, would be over in ten seconds flat.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Turns out, wearing that heavy armor almost all hours of the day did a lot of good for Jaune. Not only did it make him faster and more agile than Cardin, but it also made him stronger as proven by the lean and defined muscles that were exposed when Cardin's mace ripped off the sleeves of Jaune's hoodie. I believe it is sufficient to say that many girls instantly became interested in the blonde knight.

Now Jaune didn't take too kindly to having his favorite/only hoodie destroyed. So in retaliation, Jaune charged in so fast he was a literal blur in the eyes of many. By the end of the fight, Jaune took no damage and Cardin had suffered many injuries.

The extent of the damage was a black eye, several bruises, a split lip, a bloody nose and a broken arm from when he blocked a roundhouse kick from Jaune that probably would've broke his neck had it connected.

So, yeah, today has been a very good day for our young knight.

As he was walking to team JNPR's dorm room, Jaune couldn't stop thinking about the fight and how badly he'd managed to beat Cardin. It's strange… he should feel satisfied with his victory and yet he's not. You see, he's never been taught any form of martial arts fighting. There was never a need for martial arts in his family. So how did he manage to fight off Cardin like that and not sustain any damage?

" _It was almost as if I'd known how to fight like that all my life. But that's just impossible. Isn't it?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

He had no further time to ponder this as he soon came to hear four words that sparked his anger.

"That dolt lucked out!"

" _Sounds like Weiss… but what's team RWBY doing in our dorm room?"_

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear the talk with the door closed, Jaune quietly walked up and cracked open the door. What he was about to hear would change his view on everything forever.

"I mean really, he should NOT have been able to fight like that with no formal training whatsoever! It's just not physically possible!" ranted Weiss.

"I still love the part where Jauney went and broke Cardin's arm! Although personally, I would've broken something else." Nora said.

"It was most refreshing to see Cardin finally get put in his place." Ren added.

"I guess I owe vomit boy twenty bucks." Yang said with a shrug.

Ruby and Blake merely nodded in agreement. Pyrrha was a little too busy having dirty thoughts about herself and Jaune together. As for Weiss, she was getting red in the face not from embarrassment, but from barely suppressed rage.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT! THAT DUNCE SHOULDN'T HAVE WON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" screamed a practically livid Weiss. "Has he even ONCE done ANYTHING useful during his time here at Beacon? No! He's just been dragging all of us down, and getting acknowledgement he clearly doesn't deserve!"

Now that was just harsh right there. Jaune's not delusional. He knows that he's not nearly as skilled as everyone else, but that doesn't make the words he's hearing any less painful. Especially when he hears the words that come from certain people in that very room.

"Meh, I mean he's really the weakest out of all of us." Blake said indifferently.

"Yeah. Aside from beating Cardin in class today, Jaune really doesn't have much else going for him." Yang added.

Ruby didn't say anything, but Jaune didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she probably also sees him as a weakling that has no use at Beacon.

"Now Pyrrha, surely you must feel that Jaune is holding you back. I mean, I know he's great at strategy, but that's all he has going for him." Weiss said.

Jaune allowed himself to relax a little bit, thinking that at the least Pyrrha would stand up for him. She's been by his side since the formation of Team JNPR and has been nothing but kind and supportive to him. She even helps him to refine his swordsmanship abilities. Surely she won't turn her back on him. Right…?

"Yes… Jaune does hold us back." Pyrrha admitted.

Those words kept on repeating themselves in Jaune's head. He just couldn't believe this. Pyrrha Nikos… his own partner… thinks that he's holding the team back? It seems like no matter what he does, he just can't seem to get strong enough in the eyes of anyone. And with his soul shattered, Jaune left the are, not bothering to pack or stick around to hear what Ren and Nora had to say about him.

He ran as fast as he could to get the heck outta dodge. He had to leave. No doubt Ozpin would notice his disappearance almost immediately, so he had to put some distance between himself and Beacon.

Jaune just kept running and running, no destination in mind. Even as his lungs burned and his body begged him to stop, he just kept running. He had to get out of there. Away from those who had hurt him time and time again. When he finally did stop, Jaune collapsed on the ground of a clearing in the Emerald Forest. He vaguely recognized it as the same clearing that he along with RWBY and NPR fought and defeated that Death Stalker, but at this point he couldn't care less.

He just got up and began to feel insane amounts of anger welling within him.

Anger at his so called 'friends' and their betrayal. Anger at the pain and scorn he'd always received from his 'family'. But most of all, he felt anger at himself for being so weak in the first place.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger, Jaune began to call upon a power that was lying dormant within himself. But this power wasn't Aura, nor was it a Semblance. No, this was something far greater. A growl occasionally passed through Jaune's teeth as electricity began to spark off of his body. His fists were clenched so hard that his nails began digging into his palms and drew blood.

Thunder boomed in the area as it began to rain. The water was freezing cold as it pelted Jaune, but he didn't care. He didn't care even as several Grimm began to move into the area, having been drawn to Jaune's location due to the negative emotions he was feeling.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Jaune let out a loud and long scream as an explosion of light purple energy erupted from his body, destroying what was left of his upper garments in the process. And now that it was destroyed, we can see that there is something on Jaune's back that appeared to be most disturbing.

It looked like the Arc family symbol was carved into his back, only the symbol has a big X overlapping it. I don't know what that mark is, but I sense it's important.

But all we do need to know is that Jaune's power was increasing rapidly and causing the earth to tremble at his might. As his screams grew louder and louder, lightning began to strike all around him as if it were being attracted to the sheer power he was calling on.

With one final strike of lightning and the thunderclap, Jaune Arc had disappeared from the Emerald Forest. But one thing is certain, his adventure doesn't end here.

* * *

 _ **Me: That's all for this chapter, but I need your help. I want to know when you want Jaune to appear in the DBZ Universe. At the beginning of the Android Saga, or the beginning of the Cell Saga? Which do you think would be better?**_

 _ **Current poll results:**_

 _ **Towa: 5**_

 _ **Tights (Bulma's sister): 3**_

 _ **Android 18/Lazuli: 4 (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Zangya: 4 (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Launch: 2 (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Vados: 5 (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Fasha: 2 (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Gine: 0**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Kai: Well, it looks like we got a winner for what point in time Jaune should appear. And a good thing too, right?**_

 _ **Me: Yes, it's my reward for being so patient. Oh and hey… we have a guest with us this time.**_

 _ **?: Hey, what am I doing here? I was dead, wasn't I?**_

 _ **Me: Relax there, Fasha. Deep breaths. Me and Supreme Kai of Time here used the Dragon Balls to wish you back to life.**_

 _ **Fasha: Dragon Balls? Oh, right, those seven orbs that are supposed to grant you any one wish you want.**_

 _ **Time Kai: That's right! Anyway, let's get on with the next chapter! Fasha, the disclaimer, please.**_

 _ **Fasha: Ugh, fine. The following is a non-profit crossover. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. RWBY is owned only by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Rest in peace, Monty. There, can I go home now?**_

 _ **Me: Yeah, about that...**_

* * *

 _ **A New Ally! - Frost Demon Battle of Good versus Evil!**_

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, everyone watching the scroll was now standing there in stunned silence. Not only did they find out that Jaune is actually the good half of Frieza's soul reincarnated into a separate entity, but they also found that Jaune's friends just betrayed him in this universe. This revelation was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

Yang collapsed to her hands and knees as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"No, this… this can't be real! I can't have just done that!" Yang said in denial.

In her self directed rage, she punched the ground twice and left a small crater in the ground. Her knuckles were bloodied from the hits without her Ember Celica gauntlets, but she didn't care. She felt she deserved much more pain than that for what this version of her did to a great guy like Jaune.

Ruby knew her other self hadn't said anything about Jaune, and saw a look of utter disbelief on the Ruby of that universe's face. But what that was directed at, she didn't know.

Pyrrha was on the ground crying her eyes out. This universe's version of her really though that Jaune was holding the team back? The thought to her was utterly despicable! Ren and Nora knelt down beside the Champion of Mistral and tried to cheer her up. But even so, they too were shedding some tears for their inaction in defending their comrade.

Weiss and Blake were at a total loss for words. True, Blake never was all that friendly towards the blonde knight but that was mostly because of her own trust issues. She holds no animosity towards Jaune and personally thinks of him as a great friend and an excellent strategist. Even though they never listen to/follow those strategies…

Oh goody, yet another thing to add to her already guilty conscience.

As for Weiss? She couldn't believe what she was seeing here on that scroll. True, she may think that Jaune is a bit annoying at times, especially with his constant pestering her for a date, but that doesn't mean she hates him. And yet there she was, acting like Jaune was the most insignificant waste of space in the entire universe. It was just despicable!

"My lord… what have we done?" Weiss asked, her voice full of regret.

"Guys, come on. Get ahold of yourselves." Trunks said. "That isn't you that did that."

"He's right. Those may be different versions of you, but that isn't you yourselves. You have nothing to feel guilty for." Elder Kai added.

Blake looked down at her feet, sadness clear in the cat Faunus' eyes.

"It doesn't make the pain any less unbearable." Blake said.

"We understand how you must be feeling, Blake, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about this. It's unfortunate, but this is indeed the proper timeline of this new universe." Time Kai said. "Still… I never expected Jaune to have been the reincarnation of Frieza's good half…"

"Who the heck is this Frieza guy anyway?" Nora asked, all bubbliness gone for the moment.

"Frieza is known as the Emperor of the Universe. He leads an organization known as the Planet Trade Federation. He sends his troops to various hospitable planets to wipe out their inhabitants so he can then sell them to other races of sentient life that are looking for living space. Many innocent lives were wiped out because of that tyrant." explained Elder Kai.

{I never expected him to have been a potential good guy in the past. The more you know, eh?} Furōzun said VIA sign.

Ruby didn't say anything. She just couldn't stop thinking about Jaune and what happened to him. It just doesn't make sense. Why would this happen? Where did he end up? And if that power he was using isn't aura then… what is it? Ruby may be a bit naive at times, but even she knows that something's amiss here.

They had to learn more about this, and fast.

"Maybe we should take a little break from watching this. Watching just the beginning of this history has been pretty hard on us all." Trunks suggested.

"No."

Everyone in the Time Nest was startled to hear that from Ruby of all people. Her face looked serious, determined, ready to face whatever harsh reality she might run into. It's possible that she may have mentally matured just a bit, but I wouldn't hold my breath about that.

"We need to keep watching history unfold here. If this new history really is centered around a possible new future for Jaune, then we need to learn as much as we can about it as soon as possible! And we can't allow our emotions to run rampant right now! We NEED to find out what happens!" Ruby declared.

The remaining members of RWBY and JNPR, along with our four guardians of time looked at Ruby with a sense of admiration. It was truly amazing how the hooded young girl could seem so carefree and childish at one moment and then seem wise beyond her years the next. But no one was gonna dwell on that right now.

It seems like Ruby's little speech was exactly what they all needed. Those who were crying dried their tears and got ready to handle any surprises that may appear in this new timeline, and they planned to take it in stride.

"I'm with you, Ruby!" declared Nora.

"I am humbled by your will to push forward despite the emotional pain." Ren said, bowing respectfully.

"You're right, Ruby. We may not like it, but we need to continue on." Blake said in agreement.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded as she too got up from the floor. Weiss had a look of approval at Ruby's maturity despite the situation, and was ready to keep moving forward.

That's when a bloodied hand landed on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk, little sis." said Yang. "It's exactly what we needed right now."

Seeing the revitalized spirits of the young huntsman and huntresses-in-training made our Time Patrol entourage smile in pride. Now they fully knew that this group of warriors was ready to face these difficult challenges.

{Well, it looks like we were worried for nothing.}

"I guess so. But still, that really was kind of hard to watch." Trunks said in agreement. "But I have to ask: what was that scar on Jaune's back? It looked so much like the Arc Family crest. And why was it crossed out like that?"

"It's a mark of self exile."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the Time Vault and saw two new people there. A scruffy looking man with red eyes and a woman who looked an awful lot like Weiss, only older and more developed.

"Uncle Qrow!" gasped Yang and Ruby.

"What…? Winter?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Now that's not nice, little sister, you neglected to notify me of your departure." Winter said in a semi-serious manner.

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT WHEN THE FLOOR LITERALLY GIVES WAY RIGHT BELOW ME?!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

"She's got a point, you know." said Qrow.

"Oh, who asked you?" mumbled Winter.

Wanting to avoid a possible fight, Supreme Kai of Time walked up to the two newcomers and put her hands up in a manner that said stand down.

"Now, now. Let's be civil, you two. Why don't you introduce yourselves and we can discuss what's going on and why you're here."

It wasn't a request. And just to prove that she isn't someone you should take lightly, Supreme Kai of Time flared her Ki a little to show just how powerful she truly is. It certainly had the desired effect as Qrow gulped nervously and a bead of sweat rolled down Winter's temple.

"Uh, right… Uh, my name's Qrow Branwen and I'm Ruby and Yang's uncle." Qrow said nervously.

"And I am Winter Schnee. I am Weiss' elder sister." added an equally nervous Winter. "As for why we are here, we were brought here against our will by this guy calling himself Lord Yami. He said we were to watch a possible future for a mister Jaune Arc unfold from here in the Time Nest."

The two then began to walk over to the Beacon Academy students while Qrow gained the look of a teacher. He'd already said what that scar on Jaune's back was, so he might as well explain.

"As for that scar on Jaune's back, it's something that's called a Family Mark of Self Exile." Qrow said. "In some prestigious families in Remnant, there are some members of these families that are considered pitifully weak and irredeemable. These members of the family are most often scorned by their peers because of this weakness and as such, are usually drawn to do one of two things. The first being self exile: where one carves a crossed out version of their family crest into their flesh on a random part of their body. This journey of self exile is most commonly used as a chance to grow stronger without the possibility of being hindered by their own families. Though, in rare cases, the exiled member of the family will just up and leave for good."

While everyone absorbed this new information, they began to see that it made perfect sense. Since Jaune is the weakest and clumsiest member of the Arc family, it makes sense that he would go into self exile in an attempt to grow strong enough to redeem himself. RWBY and NPR silently wondered if the Jaune from their own world has such a mark.

"However, the second and most common option that is taken is… death. A member of one of these families that feels as if there is nothing left for them in life will often experience symptoms similar to depression. Eventually, it gets so bad that those poor men, women and even children, decide to take their own lives just to end their suffering." Winter explained.

This last option made everyone begin to feel sick. It really is a good thing that Jaune chose self exile rather than suicide. Trunks remembers an old legend that those who commit suicide are immediately sentenced to eternity in HFIL.

{Really glad I don't come from a family like any of those…}

"You and me both…" added Elder Kai.

That's when the scroll began to glow again, making everyone snap out of it long enough to go and check out what was now happening in history. Qrow and Winter were definitely eager to learn more about this new world. Partly to see if there are strong people to fight in Qrow's case, and partly to establish a possible Dust Mine in Winter's case.

But for now, let's see just what's going to happen, shall we?

* * *

 _ **/Earth [Age: 764]|**_

* * *

It was high noon in a rocky wasteland on planet earth where a younger Mirai Trunks was about to face off against Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold. He's already defeated all of the common foot soldiers that had accompanied the two Cold Clan Royals, in record time no less, and now had his eyes set on the big prize. The lives of the Cold Family. Yet despite the loss of their soldiers, neither Frieza nor his father seemed worried about the boy standing in front of them.

"Not bad." said Cold.

"For an earthling." Frieza added.

Trunks Narrowed his eyes as his glare intensified.

"Now it's your turn." Trunks declared.

But Cold and his son still weren't worried. They are either really confident in their abilities, or they're arrogant and overconfident to the point of stupidity.

"My, my, my. Did you hear that, son? Now he's going to kill us." Cold said, feigning fear.

"The half-strong die first. An old lesson that you'll have to learn the hard way." mocked Frieza.

Despite the obvious taunts, Trunks didn't lose his temper. Quite admirable, considering the origins of his heritage.

"I'll bring you down in seconds." Trunks said. "I know it."

"You know it?" Frieza asked with a laugh. "What a quaint expression."

But Trunks was not about to be deterred in his quest. He knows the risks of fighting and killing these two here and now, but the rewards will far outweigh the risks in his honest opinion.

"You'd better bring everything you've got at me." Trunks ordered sternly. "I'm no pushover… like Son Goku."

That comment definitely caught Frieza's attention.

"Son Goku? That's that Super Saiyan's name. So you're one of his friends, are you?" Frieza asked.

"I've never met him. I just know him." Trunks replied. "You said you'd make him suffer by killing all of the earthlings before he got here."

"Yes… And you're one of them. Of course, since you killed my men I'll have to do it myself now." Frieza said nonchalantly.

Trunks merely smirked. He had a feeling Frieza would answer with something like that. It'll make killing this slime ball so much more worthwhile.

"I guess that was a miscalculation on your part." said Trunks.

Frieza tsked in annoyance. This puny human dared to challenge his might? The nerve of this guy and his surprisingly Saiyan attitude!

"I can clean up all the trash on earth in the blink of an eye." Frieza declared.

"No…" said Trunks. "The miscalculation I'm talking about…"

If possible, his smirk grew wider than before.

"...Was thinking that I came to challenge you alone."

Frieza and Cold raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this claim. There's nobody else here but those three. Frieza, his father, Trunks, and the Frost Demon walking up next to Trunks who bares a striking resemblance to Frieza in his first form.

Wait, who with the what now?

It's true! A Frost Demon has just walked up and is now standing next to Trunks! He looks strikingly similar to Frieza in his first form, but there are some subtle differences.

For one thing while in his first form Frieza's horns were black and growing out of his Bio Armor, this stranger's horns are completely white and appear to be part of his Bio Armor. He's about the same height as Mecha Frieza, putting him at about Trunks' height, and he has a balanced build of muscle. While his Bio Armor is white, his body is decorated with royal purple Biogems. His armor also appears to be tough and made for taking heavy attacks. He also lacks the bit of Bio Armor on the tip of his tail. His skin is a light red color, almost pink… possibly salmon… on his upper body, while his lower body is colored royal purple. His tail is the same light red color as his upper body and face, and the stripes going down each eye are a lighter shade of purple. Also, instead of having bare feet, this guy has Bio Armor that acts as a pair of shoes. And instead of being round holes in the sides of his head, his ears are more rectangular and grid-like.

The newcomer glared at Frieza, his red eyes with actual pupils while having a quaint gentleness in them, shone with the rage of a thousand forest fires.

Now Frieza isn't surprised by much, but he certainly wasn't expecting this. One of his own people was siding with a bunch of earthling filth? Either this guy is lost and got amnesia or he just has a death wish.

"Well now, this certainly is a surprise. Who would have thought that one of my own would attempt to usurp my authority?" asked Frieza. "I suppose I'll just have to deal with this scum of the universe first, now won't I."

Mecha Frieza took a few steps forward, ready for a fight. He's since learned how to detect power without the use of a Scouter, and he could tell that while this guy does have a considerably high power level he's still no match for him. He won't make it out of this fight! Not alive, at least.

"Might I know the name of the fool who dares to challenge the might of Prince Frieza?"

At first, the Frost Demon said nothing. He just stepped forward to meet Mecha Frieza halfway. When he stopped, the two Frost Demons were staring each other right in the eye, each gauging the other's skill and power. Finally, the new Frost Demon spoke up in a voice we're all familiar with.

"My name is Jaune. Formerly, Jaune Arc of the Arc Family."

To emphasize the word former, he turned around to reveal the very same scar we saw on Jaune's back in the previous chapter. It really is him! He's returned to his true form! And it seems like Frieza and his father also seemed to understand the meaning of that scar.

"My, my, my. I didn't think you would bear a Mark of Self Exile. Tell me, how long have you had that mark? It must not have been long, considering how vivid it is." Frieza requested.

Jaune turned to face Frieza and merely got into a battle stance. This guy was gonna die anyway, so he might as well tell him.

"If you must know…" Jaune began.

A small rock began to slip from its perch on a larger rock formation.

"...I've had it since I was seven years old." he finished.

The rock fell from its perch and landed on the ground. As if a bell had rung, the two warriors sped towards each other and began their fight. They met in the middle with their fists colliding, causing a crater to form beneath them. Jaune broke the lock and sent a roundhouse kick at Frieza which was easily blocked by the cybernetic Frost demon, who retaliated by throwing a punch that hit Jaune in the face. To counter this, Jaune kneed Frieza in the gut before landing a one-two punch to his chest.

Not wanting to be on the defensive, Frieza batted Jaune away with his metal tail and sent him barreling into a canyon wall. The resulting collision kicked up a cloud of dust and shattered much of the stone that surrounded the wall. Frieza didn't want Jaune to recover too quickly from that, so he removed a couple of the bulbous items from his head and threw them in the direction that Jaune was sent in. The resulting explosions that followed instantly told all those watching that those things were grenades. And very powerful ones at that.

And to add insult to injury, Frieza fired off a barrage of Ki blasts from his fingertip. The blasts caused a huge explosion that would've surely forced anyone else to either close their eyes or run for the hills with a block of wood named Plank. But that's for another story.

After a few moments of silence, nothing else happened. That is until a flurry of yellow Ki blasts flew out of the dust and headed straight for Frieza.

Even though he knew that he could survive such a weak attack, he didn't want to end the fight too quickly. So Frieza just flew into the air and began to bat the blasts away with his robotic arm. The blasts hit several stone pillars and destroyed them in the process, but Jaune wasn't out of this fight yet.

Enveloping himself in light purple Ki, Jaune sped towards Frieza and managed to swat him back towards the ground with a downward tail strike, eliciting a grunt of pain from the cyborg Frost Demon. Not wanting to give Frieza the chance to counter attack, Jaune charged his opponent yet again. But Frieza had other plans. He managed to right himself and kick off the ground just in time to collide with Jaune.

The two then went into a frenzy of fast paced punches and kicks, causing tremors that had the whole earth trembling from the power output. And watching from afar, the Z-Fighters and Bulma were shocked to see what was going on.

"This is crazy…!" breathed Gohan.

"Yeah, I mean who's that other guy?" asked Krillin. "He looks almost exactly like Frieza, but he's fighting against him instead!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure glad he's on our side." Yamcha said.

"What kind of eyes do you guys have? I mean, how can you see anything from this far away? It's gotta be Goku, right? He's back, and he's fighting Frieza?" Bulma asked.

"That's not Kakarot." Vegeta replied through gritted teeth. "This guy is someone else entirely. Someone who easily outmatches all of us easily, and I doubt we'd be able to beat him even if we fought him together."

"As much as I hate to say it, Vegeta's right." Piccolo admitted. "This guy's in an entirely different league."

Back at the fight, Jaune screamed in fury as he charged at Frieza and got him into a grappling lock. The two Frost Demons each tried to overpower each other, but found their strength to be even. It seemed neither of them could get the edge, until Frieza smirked.

Turning his arms, Frieza managed to throw Jaune off balance before landing a solid elbow strike to his stomach. The impact made Jaune cough up saliva, but he quickly regained composure and managed to ignore the pain long enough to land a good kick to Frieza's face. The two were sent down to the ground from the impact and landed with a crash that shook the very ground that Trunks and Cold were standing on.

The two warriors got up as the dust cleared and were revealed to be covered in dust while Frieza also had a bit of blood spilling from his lower lip. Using his organic hand, he wiped the blood away and smiled in pure satisfaction over the fight he was getting.

"Well aren't you skilled. I must say, this fight is turning out to be far more entertaining than I thought it would be." Frieza admitted. "Tell me, where do you hail from? I feel as though we've met somewhere before, but I just can't place it."

Jaune smiled. He too was having fun with this fight, even though he knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. He was still adjusting to his new body and trying to figure out all of his powers.

"Well you might not believe me, but I'm not exactly from this world. I come from a world known as Remnant, where dark creatures known as Grimm are kept at bay by warriors known as Huntsmen and Huntresses." Jaune replied.

A look of realization crossed Frieza's face. NOW he understands why this Frost Demon looks so darn familiar.

"Yes, I see… This explains so much." Frieza said.

Upon seeing the confused look on Jaune's face, Frieza decided to elaborate.

"You see, many years ago my father had me drink a special elixir that would help me to grow far stronger. To do this, it removed the good from my soul and sent it to be entirely obliterated. However, it seems as though fate had other plans for my good half rather than simple destruction." Frieza explained.

A look of understanding made its way to Jaune's face as he pieced it all together. Frieza smirked once again as his opponent seemed to realize that not all is as he thought it would be.

"That's right… You are the good half of my soul, gifted with a life all its own!"

Frieza got out of his fighting stance and turned his attention to Trunks. His good half has a new life and he was feeling generous today.

"Why don't you be a good lad and go wait on the sidelines while I deal with this earthling scum. Do that, and I'll spare you at least."

It was not a request, and Jaune knew it. Reluctantly, Jaune walked back towards the sidelines so Trunks could finish the job. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. No he doesn't. Not one bit.

Frieza regained his overconfidence as the supposed earthling walked back onto the battlefield. Boy was he going to wish he didn't have him switch with Jaune.

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Character Redesign**_

 _ **Height: Average**_

 _ **Body Type: Balanced**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 1**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 1**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 1**_

 _ **Nose: Type 1**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 1**_

 _ **Ears: Type 1**_

 _ ***Please note that Jaune's character redesign is the basic hero selection for the Frieza Race character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1.***_

 _ **Me: Don't forget to keep voting on the poll I posted. I like getting those votes!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO HOME BECAUSE PLANET VEGETA WAS DESTROYED?!**_

 _ **Me and Time Kai: Oops…**_

 _ ***The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. XD RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Rest In Peace, Monty.***_

* * *

 _ **Battle from Jaune's Point of View! - The Birth of Frost Demon Eis!**_

* * *

 _ **/Earlier that Same Day…\**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

What in the heck happened to me? The last thing I remember was the harsh words of my former friends, running away to that clearing in the Emerald Forest, a huge surge of rage and power and then… darkness. As I was unconscious, I could definitely feel some drastic changes happening to my body. But I don't know what they are yet.

When I finally regained consciousness, I noted that the sun has risen and that I was no longer in the Emerald Forest. I was in some sort of wasteland. But how did I get here?

I groaned and attempted to bring a hand up to my head only to gasp at what I saw. My hand was no longer completely human. My skin was all red with this white armor with a purple gem in the forearm. I felt something twitching from my lower back and looked to see a lizard tail swaying back and forth as my anxiety grew. Just what the hell happened to me?

I gotta find some water and get to the bottom of this.

I managed to get back onto my feet and was relieved to find that I seem to still have a humanoid body structure. And though I was a bit wobbly on my feet, I managed to start walking towards the smell of water. Now I know what you're thinking: how can I smell water so easily? Well, I don't know. But my best educated guess is that upon transforming, my senses were enhanced beyond those of a human.

Anyway, I kept walking in the general direction of the water and tried to see if I could figure out where I am. So far, there aren't any landmarks that I recognize from my travels in Remnant. Then again, I might just be in uncharted territory.

"I'd best remain vigilant. I don't want to run into any possible new species of Grimm while I'm not used to this new body." I thought aloud.

I rubbed my throat after those words left my mouth. My voice sounded hoarse and my throat was very dry. I felt absolutely parched. That settles it. First thing I gotta do is find water so that I can quench my thirst.

After about fifteen more minutes of walking, I found the water source I was looking for. A small lake that held gallons upon gallons of fresh clean water. I rushed over and decided to hold off on getting a good look at myself. As soon as I reached the lake, I dunked my head into the water and guzzled down as much water as I could handle without drowning myself. It tasted so pure and was nice and cool. I could instantly feel my dry throat rehydrating as I drank.

Eventually, I stopped and took a breath of fresh air. After wiping the water from my eyes, I got a good look at my reflection. I was still humanoid in body structure, but I'm not really a human. Did I turn into some kind of Faunus subspecies?

I had no time to ponder this as I heard something strange. It sounds like a machine, but not one I've ever heard before. And it sounds like it's coming from up above.

I looked up and was surprised by what was up there. It isn't a Bullhead, that much is certain, but it doesn't look like one of Atlas' Battle Mechs. The machine is egg shaped and has four prongs that seem to act as legs around its frame. It was yellow and black, and has a logo on the side that reads 'CC' on the side.

But what does 'CC' stand for? Corporate Casual?

I guess I might find out soon enough, because the darn thing just landed right in front of me.

I tensed and made a grab for Crocea Mors… only to realize that I don't have it. That's right… I left it back at Beacon on the night my so-called 'friends' betrayed me and called me useless. I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. The same way I beat Cardin back in Combat Class. Martial Arts.

The top of the machine opened up and out stepped a human boy who looks like he's around my age. He has straight short lavender hair, blue eyes and a tan look to his skin. His masculine build tells me that he's a great fighter. He wears a black muscle shirt with a denim jacket over it, a pair of pants, yellow and black shoes, and he carries a crusader sword on his back. His jacket also has the same logo that's on that machine he arrived in. But it's wierd… I can sense an enormous power within him, but the energy I'm sensing isn't Aura at all.

Come to think of it, I haven't been able to feel my own Aura at all. Did it get locked away again after my transformation?

"Who are you?"

I was broken from my thoughts when this guy asked his question. He looked dead serious and pretty much looks like he wants to skin me alive, then kill me, dig me up, clone me and kill all my clones.

...That's it, no more comic books after eight thirty.

"You're obviously not from here, and you're one of Frieza's people." the guy continued. "So I'll ask again. Who are you, and what do you want with the Earth?"

Okay, like now I'm really confused.

"Earth? But we're in Remnant, aren't we? And what's a Frieza?" I asked the stranger.

The stranger looked a bit annoyed.

"Not a Frieza. Frieza. He's the prince of your race and a galactic tyrant who won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to get what he wants." the stranger explained. "And I don't know where this Remnant place is, but this planet is called Earth. And I'm here with a mission to save the future."

I raised what I assumed was a kind of eyebrow at that declaration. A mission to save the future? That idea sounds totally ludicrous to me. The stranger sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he grinned in slight embarrassment.

"Eh-heh… maybe it'd make more sense if you heard the whole story. Let's begin with introductions. I'm Trunks, and I come from the distant future. And what's your name?"

I could sense no hostility from this guy, so at least I know he won't attack me. However, I'm not about to get all buddy buddy with him either. It's too soon after what I've dubbed as 'the incident', for me to try and make friends with anyone. But I might as well not come off as hostile.

"At one time, my name was Jaune Arc. But I am not an Arc anymore. Not since my seventh birthday."

"Why is that?" Trunks asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I know that the mark I carved into my back is still there in the same spot it's been in for ten years. I can feel it.

"The answer is in a mark I have the burden of carrying." I replied as I turned around.

I don't need to be a mind reader to know that Trunks was shocked to see such a scar marring my flesh. And quite frankly, I could care less if he was shocked or not.

"It's a Mark of Self Exile. I was always considered the black sheep of the family due to my own weakness and lack of combat skills, so I carved this mark into my back using a family heirloom and left for good."

I turned around and expected to see a look of utter revulsion at my weakness. Instead, it was a look of understanding and no pity anywhere in sight. Good. I don't need anyone's pity, and I don't want any.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Trunks. "But I don't have time to offer you any pity. Right now, I have a mission that I must accomplish for the good of the future."

"This is the second time you've mentioned the future. Just what the heck are you talking about? Explain."

Trunks looked a bit unsure about how he should explain. I don't know why, but I do know that it's really beginning to get on my nerves. Why's he got to be so secretive, huh? It looked like Trunks was going to explain, but we heard the sound of an engine's roar coming from above. We looked up and saw something that really caught my attention.

It was an enormous ship! It was circular and looks kind of like one of those flying saucers you see in those old alien movies. We watched as the ship continued to descend and landed on a rocky ridge not too far from us. Looking back at Trunks, I can see that he's gotten quite tense and can actually sense that his power was fluctuating anxiously. And now that I think about it, I can actually sense two enormous power levels within the ship. And with them were several smaller yet still formidable power levels. And it's making my tail twitch in anticipation.

"Trunks… what is that?" I asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now, I need you to follow me." Trunks replied.

Before I could answer, Trunks began running in the direction of the ship. I groaned and just ran after him. Something tells me that things like this are going to be a regular occurrence for me in this world. As we ran towards our destination, Trunks filled me in as best he could on his mission objective and what he meant when he said that he came from the future.

"So let me nutshell it as best I can. You come from seventeen years into the future, and in your time there are these two androids known as #17 and #18 who kill every living thing on the planet just for the fun of it. But before this happened, this planet's strongest defenders each tried to fight the androids and died trying, while the strongest of them, a man named Son Goku, didn't get the chance to fight because of a heart virus that kills him before the androids awaken. Your mother invented a time machine and gave you a medicine that was developed to counter this heart virus, and sent you back in time so you can give Goku this medicine in an attempt to alter history?"

"Well, yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." Trunks said.

But instead of laughing at him or dismissing his story, which did indeed sound absolutely ridiculous, I just decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, I've seen crazier things in Remnant.

"Alright, I'll believe you. I've heard crazier after all."

Trunks looked relieved that I had chosen to believe him, but we didn't dwell on that. I knew that we had to get to this Frieza guy's ship and stop him as soon as possible. It took about five more minutes of running, but we managed to make it to the ship without being detected. That's when I saw them.

There was a big guy who looked a bit like me, but he had a big blue biogem in his head and two giant black devil horns sticking out of his head. The horns also had these little ringlets in them. His skin is a very light shade of purple, and he's also very muscular to show his sheer physical strength. He wears what looks like a pair of wrestler trunks and his upper body was covered in armor with a cape attached to the shoulder pads. His feet don't have the same armor that mine do, so I can see that he has three finger-like toes on each foot.

The second highest power level belonged to the smaller of the two. Unlike the taller and more bulky member of the two, this one had no horns, his skin was white and he was mostly machine. His body from the waist down along with one of his arms and most of his head appear to be cybernetic replacements. No doubt he lost those pieces in battle.

"Wow, so the big guy must be Frieza. I admit, he certainly does look mighty important and really strong." I said in awe.

"No. That's not Frieza." Trunks said, proving me wrong. "That's his father, King Cold. He's not as strong as his son, Frieza, but he's a lot more cunning and ruthless."

I blinked in surprise at that statement looked back at the cyborg. Now that Trunks mentions it, that guy does have the higher power level between the two of them. I narrowed my eyes as my blood began to boil. I felt this instinctual need to fight this guy, almost as if fighting was hardwired into my very DNA. And it feels exhilarating!

Finally, Frieza spoke up as he took in his surroundings.

"Earth… not bad."

"Three more hours until the Saiyan gets here. Are you going to wait, my son?" King Cold asked.

"Of course, father." Frieza replied. "But I want him to suffer when he gets here, so I'll kill all of the Earthlings before he arrives."

I tensed as Frieza looked around. It seems as though he can detect power levels, and is most likely scanning for the many Earthlings that live on this planet.

"There seems to be quite a few of them, but three hours should be plenty." Frieza said more to himself than anyone else.

Frieza started chuckling before it turned into full blown crazy laughter. Just from hearing his laugh, I can already tell that this guy is rotten to the core. Just like a certain Ice Queen I used to know who's-name-shall-not-be-mentioned.

" **WON'T HE BE UNHAPPY!"** cried Frieza.

His father just smirked.

"I don't believe in the old Super Saiyan legend, but one can never be too careful." Cold said. "Our clan must forever be recognized as the strongest in the universe!"

"With the two of us together it will be no trouble." Frieza said. "I could probably do it by myself, since I've grown even more powerful."

So that's why they're here. They don't want to risk a threat to their power, so they came here to personally eliminate Goku. Good thing Trunks also told me about the Super Saiyan transformation. But I still feel as though I should be the one to fight Frieza, even though I don't yet have a full grasp of my power.

"Trunks, I don't think Goku's going to get here in time. What do we do?" I asked.

"I… I don't know. I'm already interfering too much with time as it is. But if Goku doesn't get here in time, you and I will have to intervene!" Trunks replied.

I nodded in understanding. While Trunks doesn't want to jeopardize his own existence, he doesn't want Earth to be destroyed either. This has proven to be quite the conflicting situation for the both of us.

That's when Frieza turned to face one of his soldiers.

"All right. Everyone scatter and kill all the Earthlings you can find!" Frieza ordered.

"YES SIR!" responded the troops.

Trunks and I tensed. Looks like we're gonna need to intervene after all.

"Wait for my signal." Trunks ordered.

I just nodded as Trunks went out and stood before Frieza and his father. Seems his sudden appearance was enough to cause a delay, at least.

"What do you want, Earthling…?" Frieza asked.

Trunks just remained silent as he stared down the cyborg in front of him. I gotta say, Trunks certainly would make a great actor for action movies if he ever auditioned. Sam Jackson would have nothing on him!

"I've come to kill you." Trunks declared.

Frieza, King Cold and their troops actually looked mildly surprised by this declaration. But I wasn't. I can't explain it, but I feel as though Trunks is hiding his true power somehow.

"Kill? Us?" Frieza asked.

He chuckled a bit at such a bold declaration.

"Ignorance is bliss…" stated Frieza.

"Who's ignorant? Frieza, right?" Trunks asked.

Now I can definitely tell that Frieza was shocked. He must not have expected for an Earthling to know who he is.

"I'm honored that my name is known even in the jerkwater outskirts of the galaxy." Frieza said, genuinely surprised. "A pity that you apparently don't also know that I am the most powerful being in the universe…"

Frieza turned to one of his soldiers, a reptilian looking male with a dorsal fin on his head.

"Get rid of him." Frieza ordered.

"Yes sir!" said the troop.

"The others will dispose of the Earthlings." Frieza said.

The troop walked up to stand in front of Trunks, and that thing on his face with a green lense started beeping.

"Battle strength only 5? ...Idiot…" he said.

Oh, now I get it. That thing on his face is meant to detect and calculate power levels of sentient life forms. A pity that reading is mostly incorrect.

As the nameless soldier shot an energy blast from the gun in his hand, he failed to realize that Trunks really is stronger than he let on. Just as it looked like the blast was going to hit Trunks, he swatted it away with his bare hand before charging at him.

The armored alien had no time to dodge as he was punched right into one of the legs of Frieza's ship, damaging it in the process. The thing of his face had flown off and landed at my feet. I picked it up and looked at it out of curiosity. It looked big enough to fit over one's ear and has a green lense that is meant to cover the eye.

" _This thing might come in handy in the future… I should save as many of these as I can and modify them to handle greater power levels."_ I thought to myself.

Looking back to the fight, I saw that Frieza was looking genuinely impressed by Trunks' hidden combat abilities. But the rest of his troops? They are just plain pissed off at Trunks.

" **WHAT THE HELL?!"** yelled a soldier.

The rest of them charged at Trunks with nary a thought for their own safety. This turned out to be a big mistake for them as Trunks grabbed the hilt of the sword strapped to his back. It all happened so fast! I might've blinked and missed it. One minute Frieza's soldiers were charging at my ally, next thing I know Trunks is behind them with his sword drawn. They all dropped to the ground dead as doornails.

Lucky for me, four more of those devices landed at my feet. Each one had a different colored lense. A blue lense, a red lense, a purple lense and another with a green lense. I silently thanked whatever god or goddess was looking out for me as I collected these 'Scouters' and took them to a safer location. As I did this, I heard Trunks talking with Cold and Frieza.

"Not bad." said Cold.

"For an earthling." Frieza added.

Trunks Narrowed his eyes as his glare intensified. At least, that's what I saw when I got back to the battle grounds.

"Now it's your turn." Trunks declared.

But Cold and his son still weren't worried. They are either really confident in their abilities, or they're arrogant and overconfident to the point of stupidity.

"My, my, my. Did you hear that, son? Now he's going to kill us." Cold said, feigning fear.

"The half-strong die first. An old lesson that you'll have to learn the hard way." mocked Frieza.

Despite the obvious taunts, Trunks didn't lose his temper. Quite admirable, considering the origins of his heritage.

"I'll bring you down in seconds." Trunks said. "I know it."

"You know it?" Frieza asked with a laugh. "What a quaint expression."

But Trunks was not about to be deterred in his quest. He knows the risks of fighting and killing these two here and now, but the rewards will far outweigh the risks in his honest opinion.

"You'd better bring everything you've got at me." Trunks ordered sternly. "I'm no pushover… like Son Goku."

That comment definitely caught Frieza's attention.

"Son Goku? That's that Super Saiyan's name. So you're one of his friends, are you?" Frieza asked.

"I've never met him. I just know him." Trunks replied. "You said you'd make him suffer by killing all of the earthlings before he got here."

"Yes… And you're one of them. Of course, since you killed my men I'll have to do it myself now." Frieza said nonchalantly.

Trunks merely smirked. He had a feeling Frieza would answer with something like that. It'll make killing this slime ball so much more worthwhile.

"I guess that was a miscalculation on your part." said Trunks.

Frieza tsked in annoyance. This puny human dared to challenge his might? The nerve of this guy and his surprisingly Saiyan attitude!

"I can clean up all the trash on earth in the blink of an eye." Frieza declared.

"No…" said Trunks. "The miscalculation I'm talking about…"

If possible, his smirk grew wider than before.

"...Was thinking that I came to challenge you alone."

" _I guess that's my que."_

As Frieza and Cold raised a nonexistent eyebrow, I calmly walked out into the open. I stopped next to Trunks and could feel my power instinctively being drawn upon.

"Well now, this certainly is a surprise. Who would have thought that one of my own would attempt to usurp my authority?" asked Frieza. "I suppose I'll just have to deal with this scum of the universe first, now won't I."

Mecha Frieza, as I dubbed him, took a few steps forward as he got ready for a fight.

"Might I know the name of the fool who dares to challenge the might of Prince Frieza?"

It isn't a request, and I know it.

At first, I said nothing. I just stepped forward to meet Mecha Frieza halfway. When I stopped, we were staring each other right in the eye, each gauging the other's skill and power. Finally, I decided to answer this mechanized fool of a galactic tyrant.

"My name is Jaune. Formerly, Jaune Arc of the Arc Family."

To emphasize the word former, I turned around to reveal the very same scar that has been on my back for ten full years.

"My, my, my. I didn't think you would bear a Mark of Self Exile. Tell me, how long have you had that mark? It must not have been long, considering how vivid it is." Frieza requested.

I was surprised that Frieza knows the meaning behind this mark, but I didn't show it. I merely turned to face Frieza and got into a battle stance. This guy's gonna die anyway, so I might as well tell him.

"If you must know…" I began.

A small rock began to slip from its perch on a larger rock formation.

"...I've had it since I was seven years old." I finished.

The rock fell from its perch and landed on the ground. As if a bell had rung, the two of us sped towards each other and began our fight. We met in the middle with our fists colliding, causing a crater to form beneath us. I broke the lock and sent a roundhouse kick at Frieza which was easily blocked by the cybernetic Frost demon, who retaliated by throwing a punch that hit me in the face. To counter this, I kneed Frieza in the gut before landing a one-two punch to his chest.

I looks like my opponent doesn't like to be on the defensive, so Frieza batted me away with his metal tail and sent me barreling into a canyon wall. The resulting collision kicked up a cloud of dust and shattered much of the stone that surrounded the wall. I tell you now, that hurt much worse than a hit from any Atlas Mech Suit. As I tried to pry myself out of the stone that surrounded me, I looked up in time to see two round things headed straight towards me. They hit me, and voila: explosion of epic proportions.

Yeah. They were obviously grenades.

But the onslaught of pain didn't stop there. I soon found myself getting pelted by purple energy blasts with enough force to kill any normal man. Fortunately, I'm not by any means normal. As soon as the blasts stopped, I knew this would be the perfect time to counterattack.

" _I sure hope I know what I'm doing…"_

Summoning power from deep within my core, I enveloped myself in light purple energy that I instinctively knew was Ki and sped towards Frieza. Twisting myself in midair I managed to swat him back towards the ground with a downward tail strike, eliciting a grunt of pain from the cyborg Frost Demon. No idea where that name came from. I didn't want to give Frieza the chance to counter attack, so I charged at my opponent yet again. But it looks like Frieza had other plans. He managed to right himself and kick off the ground just in time to collide with me.

The two of us then went into a frenzy of fast paced punches and kicks, causing tremors that had the whole earth trembling from the power output.

We seemed to have a sort of rhythm going with our attacks. Punch, kick, block, jab, dodge, karate chop, roundhouse, duck, punch, tail swipe, headbutt, repeat. But as I kept fighting, I could feel my energy levels dropping. So I leapt back to gain some distance while firing a flurry of yellow Ki blasts at Frieza. He managed to dodge all of them, but I wasn't about to give up.

With a war cry, I charged full speed towards Frieza. My fist was poised to strike and I was building up enough momentum to really do some damage to this guy. Unfortunately, just as I launched the initial strike, Frieza dodged and flanked me. Acting on put instinct, I swerved to face him and thrust an open palm out to face him. I screamed as I launched a powerful beam of Ki that was purple with a golden outline. It did the job and sent Frieza flying back as it also dealt some damage to him.

Frieza spun uncontrollably through the air for a moment before using his own Ki to force himself to stop. He glared at me with barely restrained rage as I got a bit of my confidence back.

"How do you like that attack?" I asked confidently. "Just to save some time, I'll call it my Emperor's Blast. Of course as you can see, it only works at short distances. But I like to believe that I make it work."

"Oh very creative, you little smart aleck." growled Frieza.

That's when Frieza rushed me and did something I didn't think was possible. He reached into his mechanical legs and pulled out twin scimitar blades. I barely managed to get far enough away to dodge the majority of his crisscrossing slash, and felt a stinging sensation on the left side of my face.

I reached up to touch where I felt the stinging and felt something warm and wet on my fingers. Looking at them, my eyes widened at the purple liquid on them. No doubt about it. Despite the color change, this is definitely my blood. I looked up to see Frieza grinning at me like he's already won, brandishing his twin blades. My anger only rose as he threw the blades away and began mocking me.

"So the mighty titan that is my good half got hit by two measly knives? How pitiful does that feel?"

By now my vision was turning red, I was so mad. If Frieza wants to die so bad, I'll go over there and kill him myself. Frieza chuckled and made a 'come hither' motion with his left hand.

I screamed in absolute fury as I charged at Frieza and got him into a grappling lock. We tried to overpower each other, but found our strength to be even. It seemed neither of us could get the edge, until Frieza smirked.

" _Something in my gut tells me that this is gonna hurt."_

And I was right. Turning his arms, Frieza managed to throw me off balance before landing a solid elbow strike to my stomach. The impact made me gasp in pain and cough up saliva, but I quickly regained composure and managed to ignore the pain long enough to land a good kick to Frieza's face. We were sent down to the ground from the impact and landed with a crash that shook the very ground that Trunks and Cold were standing on.

We immediately got up as the dust cleared and were revealed to be covered in dust while Frieza also had a bit of blood spilling from his lower lip. Using his organic hand, he wiped the blood away and smiled in pure satisfaction over the fight he was getting.

"Well aren't you skilled. I must say, this fight is turning out to be far more entertaining than I thought it would be." Frieza admitted. "Tell me, where do you hail from? I feel as though we've met somewhere before, but I just can't place it."

I smiled in response. Between you and me, I was also having fun with this fight, even though I knew I wasn't going to last too much longer. I'm still adjusting to this new body and trying to figure out all of my powers.

"Well you might not believe me, but I'm not exactly from this world. I come from a world known as Remnant where dark creatures known as Grimm are kept at bay by warriors known as Huntsmen and Huntresses." I replied.

A look of realization crossed Frieza's face. But I don't know why he seems to have come to an understanding about something. Let alone what it is.

"Yes, I see… This explains so much." Frieza said.

Once again, I am completely and utterly confused.

"You see, many years ago my father had me drink a special elixir that would help me to grow far stronger. To do this, it removed the good from my soul and sent it to be entirely obliterated. However, it seems as though fate had other plans for my good half rather than simple destruction." Frieza explained.

I scrunched up my face in thought. Why would he possibly tell me any of this? What does he have to gain from it? If he banished his good half, then he shouldn't have to worry about it. That's when I got a better read on Frieza's power. My eyes widened in realization.

" _His power… It feels so much like… mine!"_

Frieza must've noticed my reaction and smirked at me.

"That's right… You are the good half of my soul, gifted with a life all its own!"

Frieza got out of his fighting stance and turned his attention to Trunks. Why he was doing this, I don't know yet. But I do know that someone's going to die today.

"Why don't you be a good lad and go wait on the sidelines while I deal with this earthling scum. Do that, and I'll spare you at least."

I gritted my teeth and looked to Trunks. He looked back at me and gave a subtle nod. I scoffed and dropped my fighting stance and walked over to a nearby rock formation so I could watch the fight. But I was still scowling something fierce.

"Damn it…" I said under my breath.

 _ **Normal POV.**_

With that fight over, Frieza turned to face Trunks with his father standing a little ways behind him. Despite having just gotten out of the fight, Frieza still looked relatively fresh and primed to fight. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about this particular Earthling. He just couldn't figure out who.

"Your friend Jaune put up an exemplary effort in our little tussle," said Frieza. "But I can tell he's still got a long way to go before he's got a full grasp of his powers."

"Yeah, I admit he does need time and practice, but he's not the one you need to worry about." Trunks said as a grin made its way to his face. "What you need to worry about is the fact that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan."

" **WH-WHAT?!"** yelled a befuddled Frieza.

Trunks yelled as he began to power up. The power was so great, the Z-Fighters felt it easily from where they were. Frieza looked on in absolute fear at what he was seeing, while King Cold looked impressed and also slightly confused. Even Jaune was in awe of the transformation.

"This is a Super Saiyan…?!" Cold asked.

Indeed, Trunks has become a living legend. His once straight lavender hair was now a golden blonde and spike up wildly. His eyes changed from blue to teal, and he was exuding a beautiful yet highly powerful golden yellow aura.

" **DIE!"** Trunks yelled at the mechanized tyrant.

The Z-Fighters, meanwhile, were shocked beyond belief at the power they were feeling. It was even higher than Frieza's at maximum power!

"WHAT IS THIS CRAZY ENERGY?!" Krillin asked.

"I-IT'S DAD!" answered Gohan. "THAT'S THAT SAME ENERGY I FELT FROM DAD ON NAMEK!"

"Y-You mean…"

Krillin was at a total loss for words. Even as the battle between Trunks and Frieza began to truly take place.

" **YOU'RE THE ONE… WHO WILL DIE!"** declared Frieza.

The cyborg Frost Demon shot an energy blast at Trunks with the intention of finishing him off quickly. The impact caused an explosion that kicked up a ton of dust, but Jaune wasn't worried about Trunks. He knew it was going to take a lot more than that to finish the young Super Saiyan off.

And boy is he right.

Having used his own speed in combination with the dust cloud, Trunks managed to get to a better vantage point where he'd be able to get a better view of his target and not get anyone else caught in the crossfire. Jaune certainly had enough of an understanding to fly a safe distance away. But Frieza and Cold seemed to not notice that the young Super Saiyan was indeed still alive.

"NICE WORK, LAD! So much for the Super Saiyan!" praised Cold.

Back on his perch, Trunks began to rapidly move his arms as he charged up his energy. After forming a ring with his open palms, he decided to get his opponent's attention.

" **FRIEZA!"**

The two Frost Demons looked and were surprised to see that Trunks was completely unharmed from the attack. Trunks fired off an energy blast that kicked up a lot of dust upon exploding, and we see that Frieza and King Cold were now in the air, having narrowly avoided the blast. But that's where things changed.

Frieza looked up and saw Trunks with his sword drawn and poised for a downward slash. He had no time to react as Trunks brought the blade down, and cut through his armored body like a hot knife through butter. As though going in slow motion, the two halves of Frieza split apart from each other. But Trunks didn't stop there. He rapidly cut Frieza into pieces before using a Ki wave to vaporize the galactic Tyrant. But what neither Trunks nor King Cold saw was a blue beam of light shooting from where Frieza used to be and entering Jaune.

Needless to say, the Z-Fighters were very impressed.

"That was… Frieza…" stuttered Vegeta.

"He… he cut Frieza into bits…!" added a stupefied Krillin.

"Again, what kind of eyes do you guys have? This time it was Goku, right? Goku showed up and saved the world again?" Bulma asked.

"He's a Super Saiyan, but he's not Goku." replied Yamcha.

Finally, Vegeta had enough of being left in the dark. He flew off towards the battle, which caused everyone else to fly off after him.

King Cold, Trunks and Jaune landed and began to stare each other down. While trunks had this sort of arrogant look on his face, King Cold was glaring daggers at him. That is until he smiled at the Saiyan halfling.

"That was marvelous. Absolutely inspiring… Slaughtering my son in an instant… And to be able to hold your own against him despite the lack of any formal training. That was certainly a stunning sight to see." complimented Cold. "Won't you become my children in his place? Ours is a clan open only to the very strong. Planets far more interesting than Earth will be all yours…"

That offer may have worked on any other poor schmuck, but not on Trunks and Jaune.

"Not interested." Trunks said bluntly.

"Please… I was a part of a family like yours once: a family that cared for nothing more than strength and wealth rather than actually caring for their own. I'll never go back to such a life!" Jaune said. "So my answer is no."

"Hmm, that's too bad. You'll never get a better deal." Cold said. "By the way, that's a nice sword. It sliced through Frieza's armored body like butter."

King Cold held his hand out to Trunks.

"May I see it?" he asked.

Trunks didn't say or do anything. He just stared at Cold. Jaune too had this slight glare on his face. And the new X shaped scar he had on his left cheek made it look even more intimidating.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid to give it to me?" Cold asked, mocking Trunks slightly.

This time, Trunks smirked and drew his blade. He tossed it to the older Frost Demon who caught it by the hilt. He held the blade up at eye level and began to examine it.

"Yes, it has a fine edge on it…" Cold said in approval. "It was this that enabled you to defeat Frieza so easily, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say?" Trunks asked.

"I'm saying that without this sword,"

Cold raised the blade.

"You could never hope… **TO DEFEAT ME!"**

King Cold charged at Trunks and brought the sword down in a vertical downward slash, fully intent on cutting the boy in two. However, he hadn't counted on Trunks catching the blade with one hand and stopping him. Try as he might, no matter how much pressure he put on the blade Trunks just wouldn't budge. And it looks like Trunks was ready to wrap this whole thing up.

"Guess this was another miscalculation on your part." said Trunks.

He placed his free hand on King Cold's armored chest, right where his heart is. This in turn caused the king to panic.

"W-WAIT…!"

But Trunks wasn't waiting. He blasted King Cold right into a stone pillar while simultaneously destroying his vile black heart. Once again, a beam of blue energy flew into Jaune, but this time Trunks actually saw it.

Once it was fully absorbed, Jaune was bathed in a stunning white light as his power began to rise immensely. Trunks was forced to cover his eyes, lest he risk blindness. The light was so bright, it even forced the oncoming Z-Fighters to close or cover their eyes.

"WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shouted Krillin.

"IF I KNEW, I'D TELL YOU!" Tien snarked.

After a few more minutes, the light died down to reveal that Jaune has changed a bit. And Trunks was certainly surprised by the change.

Jaune was now a couple feet shorter than Trunks was, and his coloring has changed. Now his upper body was a dark blue color along with his tail, but his lower body and facial markings were now more of a really dark beige color. Even his Biogems are now a really dark blue. His Bio Armor has retained his whitish color, but his horns were now totally black and wicked sharp: much like Frieza in his first form. In fact had it not been for the X shaped scar in his face, Trunks might've thought that this was Frieza in disguise.

"Jaune… Are you okay…?" Trunks asked as he powered down.

He didn't answer right away. He just looked himself over and threw a few punches and kicks at the air. A few more minutes of silence and Jaune smirked.

He flew into the air and fired a Ki blast that destroyed the bodies of King Cold and his fallen soldiers. He also fired a shot at the ship and destroyed the whole thing along with everything in it. Once that was done, he finally spoke.

"The humanoid from Remnant known as Jaune Arc is no more." he said in a slightly deeper voice.

He turned to Trunks and smiled at the one who he felt he could now truly call friend.

"Just call me Eis."

The now renamed Eis flew over to collect the Scouters he'd scavenged. Once he had those, he and Trunks turned to look at the Z-fighters who were staring in astonishment. Eis and Trunks smiled and waved them over.

"We're going to greet the one known as Son Goku now. Care to join us?" Eis asked.

" **Wh-What?!"** gasped the Z-Fighters.

"H-How did they know dad?" Gohan asked.

"He'll be right over there! Please, follow me!" Trunks urged.

"Who the hell is he…?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. "A Super Saiyan…? HIM?! Garbage… There are no Saiyans besides us!"

* * *

 _ **Jaune's Final Character Redesign**_

 _ **Height: Shortest**_

 _ **Body Type: Balanced**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 3**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 2**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 13**_

 _ **Nose: Type 1**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 10**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

* * *

 _ ***Please note these customization choices are ones that are available on Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.***_

 _ ***Eis: The German word for Ice. Looked it up using Google Translate.***_

* * *

 _ **Me: Fasha, please calm down! Supreme Kai of Time and I will send Trunks out to find Earth's Dragon Balls and use them to restore Planet Vegeta along with the rest of the Saiyans who died that day!**_

 _ **Fasha: Well, you'd better hurry! Now, about this poll you posted for who will get together with Jaune in this new timeline…**_

 _ **Me: What about it?**_

 _ **Fasha: How come I have so few votes? Am I not pretty enough? Is that it?**_

 _ **Me: I wish I could answer that. Also, for all the readers, please know that you all have until Androids #17 and #18 are awakened to cast your votes. You only get one choice, so choose wisely.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frieza: The following is a non-profit fan based FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release XD. RWBY is owned by the good people of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Rest in peace, Monty. You will be missed by RWBY fans everywhere.**_

* * *

 _ **Goku's Return to Earth!**_

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, RWBY, NPR along with Qrow and Winter had just finished watching that piece of history unfold. Their shock was as obvious as Yang's overprotectiveness towards her hair and her sister. Qrow could really sum up that fight with only one phrase.

"Holy shit!"

"For once, I agree with such a vulgar statement. Mister Arc certainly showed Frieza what for!" Winter said in agreement.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ruby cheered.

"Like Bruce Willis…!" Nora said in awe.

"But how did he change like that?" Weiss asked. "Supreme Kai of Time, you told us that Frieza and those of his clan are capable of transforming into new forms to increase their power levels. But that looked nothing like any of Frieza's transformations. At least, not the ones you showed us."

Supreme Kai of Time hummed in thought. It's true that those of Frieza's Clan can transform, but that looked more like energy absorption than anything else.

"Well, it's possible that Jaune… or rather Eis… absorbed the power of Frieza and his father when they died. The results were him becoming whole again and gaining greater power than before, thus giving him a new form." Time Kai theorized.

"Yes, that does seem like the most plausible answer, doesn't it." Trunks stated.

That's when Furōzun realized something. He held up a sign immediately to voice his thoughts.

{Wait a minute, if Jaune was transported to this timeline due to being Frieza's good half how will this affect the timeline?}

Supreme Kai of Time sensed the worry in the Time Patroller's words, as proven by his unusually scraggly handwriting, and knew he was scared for the time stream. Especially if that duo, Towa & Mira, caught wind of this. But she also knows one thing. Like it or not, this is how this new timeline is meant to progress.

"Calm down. This won't affect the timeline because these things were meant to happen. There's just nothing we can do about it." Time Kai said.

"The Supreme Kai of Time is right about this. History hasn't been distorted in this new timeline, so it is still possible that things will be quite different in this new timeline." Elder Kai said.

Ruby's brow furrowed in thought. She could understand that things are different in this new timeline, but she couldn't understand was how Jaune was able to contain such levels of power without practically exploding from the sheer amount he possesses. Oh well, she'll probably figure that out later. After all, there's still much to this new history that none of them are familiar with.

"Hey, didn't they say that Jaune fought and beat Cardin with nothing more than Martial arts before he was transported to Earth?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I believe it did." Ren replied.

"But how is that possible? I mean, as far as I know Jaune doesn't have any skills in hand to hand fighting." Pyrrha stated.

No one was quite sure how to answer that. It seemed as though it may have been instinct kicking in, but they'd need to see the actual fight to know for certain. But they were all broken from their thoughts when they heard a voice.

 **"OZPIIIIN…"**

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Trunks asked.

 **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEE!"**

And KABLAM! A person falls through the roof of the Time Nest and gets stuck head first in the ground. All that can be seen of the guy is a pair of legs sticking out of the ground and a surprisingly intact coffee mug next to him.

"Hello, mister mole." said the strange man.

"Chit chitter chitter." replied a mole.

That's when a blonde woman with a stern expression, a lazy looking silver haired boy, and a green haired, dark skinned girl appeared around the man.

"I've got his left leg." said the blonde woman.

"I've got his right." said the green haired girl.

"I've got his middle." said the lazy boy.

They all grabbed on and began to pull on the stuck man. They managed to get him out of the ground and set him on his feet, revealing him to be a silver haired individual with glasses and a cane. The man shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his head.

"Hello, students. How is everyone today?"

"Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, what are you two doing here?" Yang asked before her eyes settled on the two teenagers that came with them. "And what're you doing with THOSE two a-holes?!"

"Hey, these two 'a-holes' just fell out of the sky thanks to some weird looking pink guy!" the green haired girl offered as a retort.

"Wait," said Time Kai as her attention was caught. "Was this guy covered in fur pelts and wearing a blindfold?"

"Yeah, pink dudette. And he had these weird looking gills on his neck." added the lazy looking boy.

"So my gills are weird looking, are they?"

Everyone looked up and immediately started freaking out at the sight of he who has returned to the Time Nest. In fact, it was so bad, their eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** they screamed before adding **"YAMI-SAMA!"/** **{DON'T KILL US!}**

Yami casually floated back down to the ground of the Time Nest and smiled as TokiToki landed on his shoulder. He's always had a soft spot for animals of all kind, and he's not gonna lie: he's learned how to tame Grimm. He even domesticated a pack of Beowolves.

"H-H-Hello there, Lord Yami. We weren't expecting you again so soon, eh heh heh…" Supreme Kai of Time said nervously.

Yami merely chuckled at the display of formality.

"Really now, how many times must I say it? Just call me Yami. Unlike a certain hairless feline God of Destruction, I'm not one for formalities and prefer a more casual approach." Yami said.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and relaxed when they heard that. All except Ozpin and company, who are still greatly confused about this situation.

"Yami, if I might inquire, who are these people? And why have you brought them to the Time Nest?" Elder Kai asked.

"Funny you should mention that. You see, I've brought these four here for the specific purpose of watching the new scroll and the new timeline as it progresses. Hope you don't mind?" Yami said. "As for who they are, the two old timers are Professor Ozpin Chronos and Professor Glynda Goodwitch. The lazy bum over there is Mercury Black, and the green brat is Emerald Sustrai: wanted criminals in league with a miss Cinder Fall."

The 'old timers' comment drew an indignant 'HEY!' from the two teachers, but Trunks and company were more focused on something else.

"Wanted criminals?!" Trunks asked.

{What exactly are they wanted for? Did they rob a bank? Steal from pirates? *GASP!* Rob a pirate bank?} Furōzun asked VIA sign.

"All very interesting theories, but you're wrong. They actually framed miss Xiao Long for attacking Mercury unprovoked and breaking his leg at the Vytal Tournament. She was thrown in the slammer for a bit, and it appears mister Arc was the only one who believed her. And with help from Coco of Team CFVY, he was able to prove her innocence and bail her out. Not that he had money to spare after that, so he's been doing a lot of extra work to both keep his grades up and earn some extra cash." Yami explained.

Team RWBY, sans Yang, lowered their heads in shame and had an anime raincloud of depression hanging over them as they were reminded of that time. They still felt horrible for not being there for Yang when she needed them the most. The blonde brawler merely pulled her friends and baby sister into a hug to calm them down and assure them that all was forgiven.

By now, everyone else was glaring at Mercury and Emerald, but they couldn't do much without aura or their weapons. Even though the two in question are also unarmed. Although it certainly explained to Glynda and Ozpin why Jaune always looked like he came back from the dead every day now. And why he was falling asleep in classes more than usual.

"But why do we even gotta be here? I got better things to do with my time. Like napping." Mercury said/asked.

"You'll watch what's on that scroll if you know what's good for you." Yami said in a threatening manner. "Don't forget, the fact that you're watching that scroll is the only reason why you're alive right now. But if you like, I can just kill you here and put everyone's minds at peace."

"NO NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT NECESSARY, MY LORD! I'm sorry!" Emerald said, bowing in panic.

Yami grinned and teleported away in response, knowing that the Time Patrol had everything well in hand.

With the Guardian of Creation gone, the tension in the air became so thick you could make donuts out of it. But we'll get to that bit of cartoon logic later, right now Mercury just lazily walked to the scroll and opened it up.

"Let's get this over with." Mercury said.

* * *

 _ **Age: 764**_

* * *

Trunks and the recently renamed Eis stayed on that rock pillar as they stared at the others a bit more. After a few minutes, they began to fly off to where Trunks said that Goku would be arriving.

"I'm gonna go with them!" Gohan said suddenly.

"But we don't know anything about them…" said Krillin, caution evident in his voice.

"I'll go too. They defeated Frieza and know about Son Goku," added Tien. "They can't be bad. And I'm curious…"

"Is it true that they're going to see Goku?" Yamcha asked. "How do they know?"

"Weird…" Bulma added.

Vegeta just smirked in his usual Saiyan arrogance.

"Let's go. We'll expose the truth about them." Vegeta said.

And so the Z-Fighters plus Bulma flew off after Trunks and Eis, their curiosity overriding their sense of caution. Trunks looked back and smirked. He had a feeling that they'd follow in their quest for answers. After about a half hour of flying, Eis began to get a little impatient.

"Hey Trunks, how much farther is it?" Eis asked.

"Not far now. In fact," said Trunks as he checked his watch. "The coordinates are 573… point 18220… it should be right around here."

The two began to descend onto a rocky plane, knowing it would be a suitable landing spot. As the Z-Fighters landed behind them, Trunks reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small case. He opened it and took out one of those capsules he'd told Jaune/Eis about when he'd arrived on earth.

He pushed the button and tossed it. In a plume of smoke, a small rectangular metal box appeared on the ground.

"Be careful, one of them brought out something weird…" warned Yamcha.

Trunks opened the front of the box and revealed that Yamcha was worried for nothing. It was just a fully stocked mini fridge.

"We still have almost three hours until Son Goku gets here." Trunks said as he took out a soda. "I brought a lot of drinks. Please, help yourselves."

"I'll have some." said Gohan.

"Me too." added Bulma.

Trunks just smiled and allowed them to take their pick on the various drinks he'd brought. Even Eis decided to have a nice cool bottle of water to rehydrate after his fight with Frieza.

"Thanks." said a thankful Gohan.

"Does our company have a fridge like this?" Bulma asked herself.

Eis didn't say anything. He just took a seat on a rock and began to work on the Scouters he'd salvaged. He needed to get them working before anything else, and somehow knows how they work. But he did accept a grape soda.

"Hey,"

Eis looked up to see Bulma looking at him curiously.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

"I'm attempting to upgrade these Scouters so that they can handle higher power levels without blowing up if the power gets too high. I know the basic workings, but the problem is I don't have the right tools to accomplish this." Eis explained.

Bulma smiled in response and pulled out a case of her own capsules. She took one out and dropped it in front of Eis. In a plume of smoke, he had a table and set of tools he'd need for the job.

"You can borrow mine if you want. They should make it easier for you to get your project done without totally killing your hands." Bulma offered.

Eis smiled and set the Scouters on the desk.

"Thank you very much, miss…"

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

"Well, thank you for lending me this equipment, miss Bulma. I am called Eis, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Eis said as he began working on the red Scouter.

As he worked and everyone waited around, Bulma finally got a good look at Trunks.

"Hey, have we met before?" Bulma asked.

"Er… No…" Trunks replied.

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"I've only heard stories about him." Trunks replied. "Never been privileged enough to meet him."

"Then how do you know that he's going to get here in three hours?" asked Krillin.

"...Well…"

Trunks was hesitant to answer. He's already screwed up history enough as it is, so he'd rather not take any more chances.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Vegeta asked in his usual annoyed manner. "Who the hell are you? How did you get so much power?"

"I'm sorry… I can't tell you that either." Trunks replied.

Trying to avoid any more unnecessary awkwardness, Gohan decided to change the subject to something that was a bit easier to talk about.

"When you and the other guy fought Frieza, you were a Super Saiyan, right?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yes…" Trunks replied hesitantly.

 **"LIES!** The only Saiyans left alive are the three of us! Me, Kakarot - who they call Son Goku here - and that half breed whelp! You can't be a Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted in denial.

"B-But we saw him turn into a Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza." Gohan stuttered.

Vegeta just scowled and grit his teeth before answering with "Don't you know that all Saiyans have black hair?"

"Huh…? Say, isn't that the Capsule Corp. logo? Are you one of our employees?" Bulma asked.

Trunks inwardly cursed himself for not hiding that little detail.

"No, not really." Trunks said.

It's not a total lie. He really doesn't work for Capsule Corp. But Bulma just smiled at the boy, a strange knowing smile that only a mother can give.

"Is that a secret too? Can't you at least tell us your name? Or your age?" she pressed.

"I can't tell you my name, but I'm seventeen years old." Trunks replied, throwing her a metaphorical bone.

"Why can't you tell us your name?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, there's no reason to hide it." Yamcha added.

That's when Eis decided to save Trunks from any further interrogation.

"Alright, I know everyone's curious but now is not the time to be asking him about his personal life. If you want to interrogate someone, then ask me. But I'd rather wait until Son Goku gets here so I don't have to repeat myself." Eis said, not looking up from his work.

Finally dropping the subject, everyone decided to just have a seat and wait for Goku to arrive. Although, Bulma decided to help Eis with fixing up and enhancing those Scouters he was working on. Having worked on one herself, she knows her way around these things.

"Piccolo? I've wanted to ask you…" Gohan started.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Why, um… didn't you go with the other Namekians when they left Earth?" Gohan asked.

The Namek smiled a bit. He had a feeling Gohan would ask something like that.

"It's not much of a reason." Piccolo replied. "I just didn't want a peaceful, boring life."

"Then are you still training fiercely every day?" Gohan inquired.

"Pretty much."

"Vegeta's like that too." Bulma added. "He always takes off to who knows where to try and get stronger."

"Yes, I've heard of this guy and his habits. I suppose he still wants to prove that he is superior to Goku. Such pride…" said Eis.

"Well, it's to be expected. I heard he was the Saiyan Prince." Krillin added.

Bulma paused and glanced towards the area where Trunks and Vegeta were sitting. Vegeta was still glaring at everything and everyone as usual, and Trunks was a bit on edge.

"Don't they look alike?" Bulma asked.

"Who?" Krillin asked in return.

"Vegeta and that mysterious kid. They sort of… feel similar." Bulma clarified.

"I don't know… Their personalities are totally different." Krillin said.

Eis stayed quiet on this subject. He didn't want to risk completely destroying the timeline by distributing such sensitive information. While this talk was happening, Trunks snuck a few glances towards Vegeta. This was the first time he'd ever truly seen his father in person and he was a little nervous. But Vegeta's glare made him feel a lot less than welcome.

"What are you looking at? You're a Saiyan as well, aren't you? I shouldn't be such an unusual sight if that's the case." Vegeta demanded.

"I… I'm sorry." Trunks said, looking away.

Vegeta just scowled in annoyance.

"He irritates me…" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, the others had their own thoughts about Trunks and Eis. Some of which were very rational theories.

"Could it be that Son Goku met up with them on some other planet?" Tien asked Chiaotzu.

"But they seem so familiar with Earth." Chiaotzu replied.

"Well… If Goku really does get here soon, we'll get our answers." Tien said.

As the hours slowly ticked by, a few members of the group became interested in Eis' work on the Scouters. Vegeta especially, having used one himself in his earlier days as a warrior. He found the boy's skills with technology to be remarkable for one so young, but he wasn't all that impressed. Scouters are fairly simple pieces of tech compared to others.

Finally, Trunks checked his watch and reported the good news just as Eis finished up and put on the Red Scouter.

"He should be arriving now." Trunks said.

A beeping sound blared from the Scouter as numbers and an arrow appeared on the lense, alerting Eis to an incoming power level.

"He's right. I'm picking up a power level that's already far higher than I expected." Eis reported.

That's when the other Z-Fighters shot up from their seats as they felt the familiar power level.

"THEY'RE RIGHT! I CAN FEEL A HIGH ENERGY LEVEL!" cried Tien.

"S-Something IS coming!" stuttered Yamcha.

"So he was right about the time AND place?!" asked a flummoxed Bulma.

"IT'S DAD! THIS IS DAD'S ENERGY!" shouted Gohan.

A loud whistling sound was heard and we see something coming into view from our aerial cams. It's a Saiyan space pod that was currently on fire from entering Earth's atmosphere. It fell straight towards the ground and landed with a loud crash just a few hundred meters from the others.

"Over there!" cried Gohan.

Everyone ran/flew over to where the ship made landfall and came upon a crater that was easily one hundred and fifty feet wide and fifty feet deep. The door to the pod opened, hissing as compressed oxygen was released and out walked a man with messy jet black hair and pupiless black eyes. He sighed as he finally stood on solid ground. As he looked up, he was confused by the sight that greeted him.

"Huh…?" he said in confusion.

 **"GOKU!"**

 **"DAD!"**

The others began celebrating at the fact that the man before them has finally returned home after so long. All except Vegeta and Piccolo, of course.

"How'd you guys know I'd be here?" Goku asked as he floated out of the crater.

" _So he really did survive."_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"This guy and his friend came and told us where you'd be."Bulma said, gesturing to Trunks and Eis.

"You know them, don't you dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku stared at the two for a few seconds before asking the million dollar question.

"Who are they?"

"Huh?!" was the collective response.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Me: This is a two part chapter. The next chapter is where we see Jaune's/Eis' backstory regarding his mark of Self Exile. And before you ask, no I didn't write these down because I redesigned Jaune/Eis. I wrote them down because I needed them as references for when he transforms.**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Eis (Second Form)**_

 _ **Height: Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Bulkiest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 17**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 2**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 13**_

 _ **Nose: Type 1**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 10**_

 _ **Type: 2**_

 _ **Upper Body: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Hands: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Feet: Hero Suit**_

 _ **Accessory: New Model Scouter (Red)**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune/Eis (Final Form)**_

 _ **Height: Second Tallest**_

 _ **Body Type: Thinnest**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 3**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 2**_

 _ **Pupils: 13**_

 _ **Nose: Type 1**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: Type 10**_

 _ **Ears: Type 4**_

 _ **Upper Body: Z-Fighting Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: Z-Fighting Suit**_

 _ **Arms: Z-Fighting Suit**_

 _ **Feet: Z-Fighting Suit**_

 _ **Accessory: N/A**_

* * *

 _ **Poll for Pairing:**_

 _ **Towa: 19 votes (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Android 18/Lazuli: 17 votes (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Gine: 11 votes (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Zangya: 10 votes (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Vados: 8 votes (counting review votes)**_

 _ **Tights (Bulma's Sister): 5 votes**_

 _ **Oceanus Shenron/Princess Oto: 4 votes**_

 _ **Launch: 4 votes (Counting review votes)**_

 _ **Fasha: 4 votes (counting review votes)**_


End file.
